User blog:Digilord 64/Leaving On my Own Terms/Match Sale
Wew. It's been a heck of a ride, hasn't it? Now, you may have asked yourself "Why did Digi remove the stuff on some of his fights and why did he leave the Discord?". Or you haven't. Probably the latter of the two. Well, it's because I'm leaving. Not because of a hissy fit or a broken computer this time and more importantly, for real this time. I ran out of motivation for making battles a LONG time ago to be honest. I stayed because of Jimmy Rex's memes and because "Well, I'm already here so that automatically makes me forced to stay" and forced myself to write some battles, but I just wasn't enjoying it much, if at all. I made some friends along the way but it didn't really help boost my motivation. So now I'm done. Time for some obligatory bye's, thank you's, and of course, a match sale. Adios to some people and Thanks Char: Thanks for sticking with me and meming with me. I remember pissing you off a bit a while ago with a dumb joke and I never really did apologize, did I? Well, sorry dude. You're still a faker though. Quant: I know you're inactive on the wiki most of the time, but if you ever get around to seeing this, thanks for dealing with me. Back when I was calling people's FC's garbage and improperly debating, you actually dealt with me. So uh, thanks. Hipper: Thanks for being a cool dude and meming with me. You made some pretty good battles and you were actually inspiration for me. Metal: Thanks for being a cool friend and great debater, even going so far as making a whole Deviantart account just because I asked for a favor. And yeahhhhh, sorry about making two building level characters beat Mario all that time ago and using game mechanics for my reasoning. Ari: Thanks for calling me a "boss baby" that day you were mad about snakes and allergies. And being a cool guy. That too. Ice: Thanks for meming with me and inviting me to your meme server on Discord. Still dunno why you hate Cowbelly though. Everyone: Thanks for making a pretty awesome community to be in. Match Sale As long as it isn't already finished, you can take any of my nearly untouched or unfinished fights. Knock yourselves out. And if you want to make your own version of one of my already finished fights, be my absolute guest. Just make a tabber for it and remember to preserve my original fight. Fights for sale: Kirby vs Bomberman Who I thought would win: Bomberman Metal Sonic VS Kamek Who I thought would win: Kamek Paper Mario Vs Saitama Who I thought would win: Paper Mario, with or with out Pure Hearts (Mainly because of scaling to normal Mario's power in Paper Jam) Paper Mario VS Sonic (Sonic Boom) Who I thought would win: Paper Mario, with or with out Pure Hearts (Mainly because of scaling to normal Mario's power in Paper Jam) Bowser Vs. Asgore Dreemurr Who I thought would win: Bowser Shoutmon VS Jigglypuff Who I thought would win: Shoutmon The Koopalings vs The Deadly Six Who I thought would win: The Koopalings Haltmann Works Company VS The Shroob Army Who I thought would win: Haltmann Works Company Shantae VS Steven Universe Who I thought would win: Shantae Bowser Jr. VS Bandana Waddle Dee Who I thought would win: Bowser Jr. Sorry if I missed any. If it was my battle and it has my category then it's up for adoption, even if it isn't listed up there. AND REMEMBER: If you want to make your own version of one of my fights with a tabber, go right ahead. There's gonna be no way to ask for permission so this is the work-around. And so, I take my leave Welp, adios. Whether you're gonna miss me or not, I'm leaving. It started with me joining the wiki as "Wow Wow Wubbzy" and making the trashy fight that is Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Duo more than two years and 2300+ edits ago and the train stops here. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Divine Beasts to find in Breath of the Wild. ... Expecting a face reveal? Fine. TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME Category:Blog posts